This invention relates to patient support tables such as surgical operating tables.
Surgical operating tables, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,225,125 and 5,116,032, and in British patent GB 2,245,486 are well known. Such tables generally comprise a patient support platform, a base and a support column which supports the platform on the base in such a way that the height of the platform can be altered with respect to the base. It is also known for the base to have several castors and/or a guidewheel that can be brought into contact with the floor to enable movement of the table over the floor. The patient support platform is usually jointed to enable different parts of the patient's body to be supported at different angles with respect to each other according to the surgical procedure being undertaken.
One of the problems with operating tables arises from the weight of the table and the hydraulic or other system by which the table is changed in height or angle. This can cause a risk of injury to the user or damage to the table if the table is not used carefully. It is often the case, however, that the surgeon is under great pressure and it is desirable for him to have confidence that the table can be used safely without special precautions having to be taken.